


Taming of Severus Snape

by elvirakitties



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Betrayal, Bottom Severus Snape, Character Bashing, Chastity Device, Dark Harry Potter, Dom Harry Potter, Dumbledore Bashing, Good Tom Riddle, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Master/Pet, Multi, Non-Consensual Spanking, Not A Fix-It, Not Canon Compliant, Not Epilogue Compliant, Pre-Slash, Slash, Spanking, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-23 00:36:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7459758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elvirakitties/pseuds/elvirakitties
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Heed the warnings. I do mean them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taming of Severus Snape

**Author's Note:**

> This won't be pleasant for Snape lovers at first. Harry won't be nice either at first...those who read my stuff know I love Harry and Severus pairing so don't worry nothing to bad will happen to him.

Severus tried to move but found he couldn't. Something was keeping him from moving. He didn't open his eyes, he tried to hear or smell anything. He pulled a bit on whatever was restraining him, just enough that if someone was watching they would think he was just moving in his sleep or unconsciousness. He still didn't hear or smell anything. He was on something firm, padded it felt like. He had a strap across his chest and thighs, something was keeping him from moving his ankles or arms more than a few centimeters. He realized he was naked, and something was encasing his cock and balls.

"He does pretend to be sleeping very well." A male voice said. The voice sounded familiar but he wasn't sure. The sound kind of echoed in the room. 

"I agree. I was actually expecting something a bit more subtle." Another male voice replied. 

"To be honest, so was I. I mean, once a spy, always a spy." The first voice said. 

"Open your eyes, my dark traitor." The second voice demanded from his right.

He recognized the second voice, he wished he didn't. He opened his eyes and turned his head and saw the Dark Lord standing to the right of him. He swallowed. "My Lord, I would never betray you." Severus wasn't sure how he ended up here, as he couldn't remember a spell hitting him and he knew he didn't drink anything that contained a potion.

"He said that sincerely, I am impressed." The first voice stated.

He turned his head to the left, toward the first voice. He opened his eyes wide in shock. "Potter?" He knew his shock was showing on his face. "My Lord, I don't know what he has told you, but I never betrayed you." He was going to kill the boy when he got his hands on him.

The Dark Lord leaned over him. "So Dumbledore, with his little Order, showing up at Gringotts wasn't a fluke? I mean the only person I told was you. Imagine my surprise when Harry relayed that the Order was going to be at Gringotts the very day and time I said I would be there. I wonder if they realized it was a trap for you."

When Severus had told Dumbledore that, he honestly had thought that the man had told Lucius and some of his elite. After all, it wasn't the first time he had mentioned going to Gringotts. He also knew it wasn't the first time that the Order would have been waiting for the Dark Lord. Granted most of the time, they were there to prevent the Dark Lord from doing anything, not to engage the man in Diagon Alley. He also realized Dumbledore shouldn't have just picked that day and time. Severus wisely kept his mouth shut, as he thought of ways out of this mess. Since he was naked, he knew there wasn't any way for the Order to track him, and his emergency port key was gone.

"Don't worry, Severus, I am not going to kill you. No, you see, I made a bet with Harry." The Dark Lord, he noticed, looked at Potter. "I lost." The Dark Lord informed him. "Can you guess what my bet was?" The Dark Lord had a hand on his chest and pinched a nipple as he finished asking the question.

Severus, ignoring the pleasurable pain, turned his head and looked at Harry, who was just staring at him, giving nothing away. He wondered when the boy had learned that. He didn't have that kind of skill when he was teaching him. "I am unsure, my Lord." Severus finally answered.

"If you can guess, correctly, I might be able to convince Harry to let some of your punishment slide." The Dark Lord ran a hand down Severus' side, watching Severus move a bit. "However, if you don't, I am sure I can persuade Harry to allow me to punish you a bit."

Severus didn't like the idea of either of them punishing him, but he figured he stood a better chance with Potter, after all, he is a Gryffindor and their sense of fair play would prevent him from being too badly hurt, compared to anything the Dark Lord would do. He also knew he stood a better chance of escaping Potter, the boy was clueless. "I would say the bet was about determining if I betrayed you? I am assuming you set the trap and I fell into it."

"Partial correct. Harry actually set the trap, as a way of figuring out if you would run to Dumbledore, you see if you didn't then, Harry would have revealed himself to you. If you did, well, I was to present you to him as his new pet." The Dark Lord leaned down and snarled, "I lost." Severus could hear the anger in those repeated words.

"I warned you." Harry said as he moved closer to Severus on the padded table he was now bound to. "I honestly tried to warn you, Snape, but you ignored my warning. You always just wanted to see and hear what you wanted to from me. Never learned that I wasn't James Potter reincarnated."

Severus looked at the boy and frowned, he warned him. He began to review his memories and froze when he reached the correct one. Two weeks ago, Potter had earned another detention, well technically, Severus helped him earn it. When Harry arrived for his detention, Harry had asked if the Order patrolled around Gringotts often. "The question about patrolling Gringotts often."

"Yes, you see, despite your hatred of me, for looking like my father, I honestly didn't want you to be a traitor." Harry ran a hand down the table, causing the man to flinch and try to move away. "You see, I rather was hoping you would join us, willingly, but instead you betrayed your Lord, and I got a pet."

"I am not your pet. I never will be." Severus snapped.

Harry laughed. "You lost on that bet too, Tom, I even got the exact wording."

"I am aware, you do realize I want to help you train your new pet." The Dark Lord responded. "I don't like losing." The Dark Lord said in Severus' ear. 

Harry touched Severus for the first time. "Get your hands off of me, Potter." Severus was sick of this, there was no way he was going to be a pet to any Potter. 

"Oh, pet, you are going to be so fun to train. I do miss training someone." Harry ran a hand over Severus' chest. "Tom, get me the clamps."

Severus watched in surprise as the Dark Lord turned and headed toward a wardrobe that was against the wall. The wardrobe was positioned exactly to line up with the end of his feet. He lifted his head and as the Dark Lord opened the doors he paled at seeing all the whips, paddles, canes, chains, and toys. Some toys he had no idea what they did. 

"Which ones?" The Dark Lord was enjoying the emotions coming out of Severus.

"Let's start off easy, I don't want to damage him." Harry watched the Dark Lord remove a pair of nipple clamps and head back toward Harry. Harry took the clamps. "Do you want to play?" Severus could see the clamps had black rubber tips at the end, but they were blunt on the end, no pointed teeth on the clamps.

"Please?" The Dark Lord looked pleadingly at Harry. 

Severus couldn't hold back his gasp of surprise. The Dark Lord was asking permission from Harry Potter. The Dark Lord was actually taking commands from Potter. "My Lord, please, I belong to you. You are my Master." He was hoping this change of tactics would work. He knew how possessive the man was.

Harry laughed. "He does think fast, I wasn't expecting that to come out of his mouth until after the clamps were attached."

"He was always a fast thinker, he also never liked submitting if he could help it. Even though he craves it. We saw that before he was fully awake." Severus felt the cool fingers of his Lord's hands over his chest. "Please?" 

"True, I don't think he remembers us playing with him." Harry passed the clamps back to the Dark Lord. He looked at Severus. "It's the reason you are in the belt, you kept arching up, seeking release, came a few times before I put the chastity belt on you."

Severus didn't respond but started to categorize how his body felt. He realized suddenly how tired his body was feeling, not that being tired wasn't new to him but this was a different tired, this was more of a sated tired, one he hadn't felt in a long time. He went to speak and a gag was placed in his mouth. "That was convenient." The Dark Lord remarked, seeing the gag in Severus' mouth. "New spell?"

"Yes, one I thought would be useful." Harry answered. "Go ahead." 

"Thank you." The Dark Lord grinned. "I do love it when I get to help him." He quietly told Severus.

Severus was frantic, this wasn't to happen. A moan escaped his lips as he felt his right nipple got a slight twist. He let out a surprised gasp when the clamp was attached and the process was repeated to his left. 

"I think he has laid down enough and it's time to show him what happens to bad pets." Harry remarked as he flicked one of the clamps causing Severus to moan again. "Get him ready." Harry moved off to the side of the room.

The Dark Lord went to the wardrobe and removed a few things, but Severus couldn't see what he removed and he watched him carefully as he walked towards him. He couldn't figure out what the man was holding as all he could see was chains and metal. "Don't worry, Severus, he doesn't want you dead, or even permanently damaged, but you are going to be punished than trained. You will be a very well trained pet by the time he is done."

"Tom." Severus heard the warning in that one word. He saw the Dark Lord look at Harry, no more words were exchanged as the Dark Lord began to move about the table. Severus wasn't sure what he was doing. He lifted his head as he saw the man holding up a chain with metal cuffs at each end, he knew he was going to be hobbled, and felt the cool steel around his ankles. He tried to move his legs but found little give. 

"Not yet, Severus." The Dark Lord moved to his thigh area and the strap was removed and he felt metal cuffs go around his thighs. He had no idea what they were for and it confused him, but the strap wasn't returned. Next came his wrists. His right wrist was encased in one of the steel cuffs, but there wasn't a chain, he didn't get to process that thought before his right wrist was locked to the steel band around his right thigh, he tried to fight it being done to his left but it was useless, his limbs wouldn't move the way he wanted them too. "It's a spell Harry created."

Severus glanced over at Harry, who was watching them with Nagini curled at his feet. "It prevents you fighting Tom from restraining you. You have free movement only if we wish it."

Severus didn't have time to process that Harry Potter created this type of complex spell before the strap was released from around his chest and he was being pulled into a sitting position. He tried to get away from the metal collar that was heading for his neck but found he couldn't move off of the table due to the spell. 

He was pulled off of the padded table and his feet found the floor warm, he wasn't expecting that, while the room looked just like a basic room, the bare white walls, the padded table, and wardrobe were the only pieces of furniture in the room. There weren't any windows that he could see and had assumed he was in a dungeon. As he glanced around the room he noticed hooks in the floor and he looked up and saw hooks in the ceiling. 

"I believe he just discovered the hooks in his room." The Dark Lord commented as he guided him towards the center of the room. "Bench?" 

Severus tried to fight, but the Dark Lord just kept forcing him forward. He didn't want to find out what was going to happen to him over a bench. He started to rant into his gag.

"Yes." Harry answered. "Do correct him."

The Dark Lord pushed him forward, holding onto his left arm, he felt a sting in his arse as he realized he just got spanked. He got another one that caused him to jump a bit, but he didn't fall as the Dark Lord was still holding his arm. He stopped fighting, he knew it was useless and he wanted to save his strength. 

Severus saw Harry wave his hand and a padded wooden bench appeared. It was about waist high and long enough that he could have laid his body down on it. It was wide enough that he knew he would be held solidly over it. He was laid over it and felt a strap placed over his lower back, he watched his leg chain get hooked to the floor and the Dark Lord walked around to the front of him, he felt another strap up around his shoulder, securing him against the side of the bench. He could lift his head but only enough to see up to their hip area. 

He watched Harry come over to him and walk behind him. He felt him touch his arse, he wasn't going to sit still for that and started to try and shake him off. He wasn't sure what to expect but the first smack shouldn't have taken him by surprise but it did. He let out a startled yelp behind his gag and before he could recover he felt another one. The spanking started in earnest and Severus couldn't believe how painful, yet surprisingly arousing, the spanking was. He stopped mentally counting after fifty. He didn't even realize his gag was removed until he let out a sob. "Please, please." He begged. He wasn't sure what he was saying after that as he just wanted his spanking to stop. 

He felt his bonds being released and was being held. "I have you, Precious." Harry rubbed his back. He was wrapped in Harry's arms, sitting in his lap.

After several minutes, Severus calmed down, he was being held in Harry's arms and heard. "Do you want to be released from your bonds?"

"No, I want them to stay on, please Harry?" Severus turned his face up and got a kiss. 

"Whatever you want." Harry answered. He continued to rub Severus' back.

"How was it Sev?" Tom asked. 

"Incredible, the memory charm worked." Severus grinned at the man. "You are going to enjoy it."

"Good, I am glad you suggested this as a way to celebrate the fact that old coot is now in Azkaban." Tom sat down next to them on the floor and leaned in toward them. "If you turn over I can put soother on your butt."

"How about we return to our room to its normal appearance and let him get into bed. I would feel better if we get Severus laying down, don't worry I will let you stay in your restraints, for now. You won't be sleeping in them." 

"That is fine, Harry." Severus replied. "I just want to feel them a bit longer."

"I know precious. I know." Harry gave him another kiss and with Tom's help got him into their bed. After, of course, Harry removed the glamours from the room.


End file.
